Graffiti Love
by LoveVilla
Summary: Griffiti is just a way to have fun and some even say it's a crime, well really? But for some people it's something very special to them - in a way - someone like Troy and Gabriella. Summery sux better story I hope. Oneshot TxG


"Yeah, totally." Gabriella giggled as she sprayed on the wall. "At last, I'm finished!" She exclaimed as she put down the empty can.

"What did you write... or draw... or paint, whatever?" Troy asked. He stopped spraying his side and turned to look at Gabriella side. There was a green and yellow blob sprayed all over the wall, not messy, not random paints, not just stupid junk – you can tell that it was made to be the background by the way the colors and texture mixed together well. _My Boy Friend _written on it in white and outlined thickly in black. "Ah... Interesting..."

"Well you are my best boy friend, right?" Gabriella asked.

"of course." Troy smiled. "Come' on it's getting dark, I'll drive you home."

The next morning, Gabriella arrived at school and didn't see Troy at their homeroom or their locker. _Where can he be at this time?... _Gabriella asked herself. She shrugged and skipped the place where she and Troy always hung out, which is at the wall. It was just behind school so they always hang out here when they had free period, it was near enough to near the bell when it goes off.

When she arrived, only to see Troy spraying and some cans which is lying around which Gabriella figures that Troy already used. "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"

He turned around and flashed her a smile. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Probably because my best friend isn't at homeroom so I'd figure that I should go and find him" She replied as she walked closer and closer.

"Well have you found him yet?" Troy joked.

"Well he's standing in front of me." Gabriella stood in front of him. Suddenly the bell rang. "Come' on, you wouldn't want to be late today, I saw Mrs. Darbus while I was going to my locker and boy, she was _not _in a good mood."

"So I'll see you after you finish your after school activities, I'll be waiting at the library," Troy said as they walked to Gabriella's next class after free period. In reply, she just nodded her head politely and smile. "Bye."

After school, Gabriella skipped towards the library. Once she entered, no one was in there. She kept on walking deeper into the library and suddenly she heard a giggle. She quickly slid behind a bookshelf and peeked only to see Troy and Cherrie, from Gabriella's math class, flirting. She didn't know why but she felt like her blood was boiling hot. She turned back. She knew that she had something for him for a long time, something more than friends, something more than best friends. She bit her bottom lips and closed her eyes, trying to block the tears from falling. She cant hold it anymore. She leaned against the bookshelf letting tears stream down her face. Wishing that it wasn't true, she peeked again but this time seeing nothing...

Two hours later, Gabriella was staring at the wall they've been spending time together, not making a single noise. I was silence, dead silence. All you can hear are birds chipping, paper and plastic bag scattering, and fallen leaves getting blown away in the wind. She sighed. she got out her red can and pointed it at the word _boy... _She closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting the reminding tears flow. Without any clue, she sprayed a _huge _red cross over the word _boy_. At that moment, Cherrie stood at the railing on the 2nd floor of this place facing the other way, she didn't see Gabriella. Gabriella turned around and saw Cherrie standing there. Then she glared at the finished can of paint in her hand then back at Cherrie. Without thinking, she threw the can at Cherrie and quickly ran to hide. "Owch!" Cherrie rubbed the back of her head. She picked up the can and glared at it. "What the hell..."

"Hey, Cher." Troy said as he walked towards her. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing, I just... found it." Cherrie lied.

"Oh...kay..." Troy answered and turned around to see the red cross. "What..." He said to no one.

"What what?" Cherrie raised her eye brows.

"Nothing." He lied. "Listening, I'll see you tomorrow at school, it's getting late, you should go home." He said as he walked towards stairs which of course, leads down.

"Wait! Troy, where are you going?" she shouted after him.

"I'm just going to get some... Stuff." He stopped and shouted back. Cherrie just shrugged an skipped off to the school's car park.

45 minutes later, Troy stood in front of the wall staring at it as if it was a big screen TV. He sighed. He looked down at the cans of colours he got from the boxes he and Gabriella secretly kept them. He neil down and looked at the cans, finding a a colour. After a few seconds, he picked up a can and starts spraying... All over the wall, on top of the old ones, covering everything he can possibly cover.

The next day, Gabriella walked to the wall. She stared at it. She couldn't read what's on the wall because she was too far away but figured that it was re-done. Troy quietly walked towards Gabriella as if he knew that she was going to be here at this time. "Gabi..." Troy waited for a reply or at least a word but Gabriella just stayed quiet biting her bottom lip and avoiding his eye contact. "Gabi, look at the wall." Troy simply said. She obeyed his words and looked up. A big _SORRY_ was painted on. "I'm sorry for what I did... But what did I do?" He asked.

Gabriella smiled a little. "_I'm _sorry. I was just..." she tried searching for the right word. She didn't know what to use, sad? Angry? Stressed? "I was just jealous?" It came out more like a question than an answer.

"Of?" He asked. "Me and Cherrie?" She just nodded in respond. "But you weren't mad or jealous when I dated other girls."

"That was long ago, Troy. I dont know what happen but... I-I think I..." Gabriella paused.

"I love you." Troy finished her sentence.

"Exactly" She whispered softly. She closed her eyes and sighed. Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips on hers and knew exactly what's happening. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck as he wrapped his strong protective arm around her. When air was needed, they pulled apart and grin. But suddenly Gabriella's smile turned into a frown. "What about Cherrie?"

"We weren't dating. She wasn't the one I like or love." He answered and kissed the top of her head. "You are."

**_Author's Note: _**This is a onesnot. There's less chance that I'll change it to a story because some one you might notice, I suck at writing LOONNGG story. I'm better at writing oneshots! But thanks to everyone who reviews! I really apreciate it!


End file.
